Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are used to assist a patient who is suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to the patient's ear canals. For instance, a hearing aid may include one or more microphones to receive sound, signal processing components to process the received sounds, and one or more speakers to output the processed sounds. Hearing aids may be prone to acoustic feedback problems as the microphones may receive some of the sounds output by the speakers, creating a feedback loop that may result in howling, whistling, or oscillation.